Wild Desires
by Kimbeam219
Summary: Claire and Shane have the house to themselves, and this is how they chose to spend it. **Smut, fluff, all the above!**


It was almost twilight in Morganville, a town that held many, many secrets. Claire was on her way home, after spending a daunting 7 hours at the lab with her "boss" Myrnin. She walked with quickness, trying to beat the inevitable darkness that threatened to engulf the town at any moment.

As she rounded the corner onto Lot Street, she felt ease consuming her. She was almost home. She sprinted to the front gate of the Glass house, up the steps, keys ready to open the door. Just before she reached the door it opened suddenly. There, in his god like glory, stood her boyfriend Shane. He looked at her with lust and love all wrapped into one. "Welcome home beautiful" he said in a deep sultry voice. Claire could feel her heart begin to race and pound hard in her chest. A warm spilled over her as she gazed at his perfection. He grabbed her arm and yanked her inside, making sure to lock the doors behind them.

He pulled her gently into his arms, bent down to stare into her eyes, and kissed her with fierce intensity. Claire felt her knees go weak, as his taste flowed into her mouth. She loved his taste, it was sweet and manly, and just Shane. He pulled away panting, as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Where is everyone?" Claire asked. "I think they went out on a date or something. They said they would be back late, and not to wait up for them, if you know what I mean." He said with a wink and a smirk. "So that means..." He paused and looked into her beautiful brown eyes with hunger, "We have this whole house to ourselves."

Claire shuddered, in a good way, as she thought of all that they could possibly do in their time alone. She didn't have time to think of many things before Shane picked her up, kissed her intensely, and started to carry her towards the stairs, up to her bedroom, and placed her gently on her bed. He crawled on top of her and didn't hesitate to kiss and nibble. He was focused mainly on her neck, which she absolutely loved.

She combed her fingers through his shaggy hair and moaned his name. She could feel the warmth, the love, and the pure lust just dripping off the both of them. She gently pulled his hair, and he moaned her name, exciting her even more than she thought possible. Shane kissed from her neck to her ear and whispered softly. "I've been very, very bad Claire, and I need to be punished." He licked her ear and down her neck until he reached the collar of her shirt. She was panting heavily, never having heard Shane talk this way, and she liked it.

She slowly slipped her shirt over her head, and then slipped his off as well. She could see his muscles flex and tense, as if aching to be near her. She grabbed his chest, running her hands slowly over each muscle, then pushed him hard so he was lying on his back. She slowly crawled her way on top of him, kissing and licking every exposed surface of his body that she could, stopping to look at him with a devilish smirk on her face. She could tell he was excited by the bulge in his pants. He went to grab her to pull her into a kiss, but she stopped him, wagging her finger in a "not so fast" motion.  
>"Are you going to be a good little boy, or do I have to punish you?" She said in a sex kitten voice. Shane's eyes widened, as he submitted to her. She pulled his arms over top of his head and pinned them down, smirking at him. "If you are naughty, I'll have to teach you a lesson." she whispered. He tried to get up, but she pushed him back down, thrusting her hips over his ever growing bulge. He moaned, and she could tell that he was more than ready for her, and she was dripping for him. She slid down his torso to the top of his pants, and slowly unzipped them, pulling them down. Shane just laid their watching intensely, panting. Next she got to his boxers, and teasingly slid them down, inch by inch, until his cock sprung out. She didn't know what had come over her, she wasn't very experienced with this sort of thing, but she grabbed his member and slowly started stroking. She watched as he moaned and called out her name.<p>

She was pleased that she could make her man so excited. She continued stroking, as he panted and watched with lust filled eyes. Then she bent over his cock, and slid her mouth down over the entire thing. Shane yelled out in what she could only describe as ecstasy. She began slowly moving up and down, taking in all of him. He writhed and twitched under her, clearly loving it. He grabbed her arms as she sat up, and stripped her of her bra, pants and panties in a feverish frenzy. He flipped her over on the bed so she was on her back, and without asking permission, thrust himself deep inside of her. She screamed out his name, which only made him thrust harder. They were like animals, wild with desire. He thrust harder and deeper as Claire screamed and moaned and clawed at his chest. She was thrusting underneath him, in unison with him. He let out a guttural moan, almost a growl, and they watched each other with desire, love, and something wild and untamed that they both had never seen before in each other.

He pulled her body up, and while still inside, stood up and backed her up to the wall. She grabbed his hair and pulled, hard, making him wince with pain, but he liked it. He continued thrusting hard, and deep, pulling her onto his cock as he thrust. Sweat was dripping off the both of them. He quickly spun around and threw Claire onto her bed, stalked over the couple of steps to her, grabbed her legs up over his shoulders, and plunged back inside. In and out, moaning, panting and thrusting. Claire could feel the warm sensation building up, strong and intense, She felt him getting harder and harder and she knew he was almost there too. She screamed out his name and clutched his chest as her whole body shivered and quaked in orgasmic release. He could feel her throbbing and tightening around his cock, as he thrust once more, spilling into her, shakily and let his ecstasy engulf him.

They stared at each other, breathless and gasping for air. He leaned down on top of her, wrapping his arms under her body to hug her close to him. She played with his hair gently and whispered " I love you Shane Collins." He looked at her, with so much love in his eyes, and kissed her forehead, then her nose, then, softly he pressed his lips to hers. He rolled over on his side, and pulled her near to him. He brushed the hair off of her face with his hand, and smiled brightly, and quietly said "I love you too Claire Danvers, with every fiber of my being." She smiled sleepily, and they both closed their eyes. Still holding each other, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
